nitroxfandomcom-20200213-history
Features
Feature Overview All features on this page are most likely bugged to some degree and will be worked on shortly. Warning * Bio-Reactors & Nuclear Reactors both struggle with getting synced across players, suggest not building these. - Upon restart they return to a 99% built state that can not be fixed. * Highly suggest using Solar & Thermal power #GoGreen Working Features Online * Alpha version of the mod through a launcher Interactions * Synced movements between players * Disabled lifepod exit cinematic * Disabled ability to pause in multiplayer Spawning * Fauna (Fish) spawning - Works for most parts, some issues with some creatures like the Crashfish not exiting it's "nest" Server Side Saving - State Persistence * Entity saving * Base saving * Vehicle saving * World Inventory saving * Player Equipment saving Player Customisation * Chat colouring * Colour picker in settings * Persisting picked colour Planned Features Server Side * Base Metadata * Power Saving Special Events * Infection * Rocket Ship * Sea Emperor Player Customisation * Equipment colouring Vehicles Cyclops * Hull Damage Syncing * Docking inside Cyclops * Locking vehicle when in use * Decoy Launcher * Module Status * Sonar * Horn * Smokescreen Seamoth * Docking inside Moonpool * Hull Damage Syncing * Locking vehicle when in use Prawn Suit * Docking inside Moonpool * Hull Damage Syncing * Locking vehicle when in use Neptune Escape Rocket Animation * Better walking animation * Better turning animation * Better jumping animation Bugged Features Animation * Held items mirroring the local player * Syncing other clients equipment change * Fixing players sinking in the ground/building * Items dropped can appear invisible. If picked up by someone it might disappear from the other players inventory if they pick up the same item Audio * Various Audio bugs Player * Infinite oxygen - Either take off the O2 tank and re-equip it in the water or use the infinite oxygen cheat twice (on and off again) * Compass disappears on login/out Vehicles * Prawn Suit freezing the external player upon entering it * Seamoth, Cyclops and the Prawn Suit does not always work properly, be aware * Turning the engine on the Cyclops on leads to other players not seeing that it is turned on * If a player starts driving the Cyclops with another player inside it, either or both may glitch out, not see that it is being moved or get thrown out of it Spawning * Resources not spawning properly, if at all * Spawning and Syncing of Blueprint Fragments spawning (Progress not saved correctly) * Fish spawning or going into buildings * Crasherfish (Exploding fish) has a high chance they might be stuck in their pods Server Side * Water filtration syncing * Egg syncing * Haul Damage syncing Resources * Acid Mushrooms go missing in lockers of any kind, also causes syncing issues - Do NOT store anywhere except for in the player inventory * Sometimes Lockers will duplicate items * Stalker Teeth not dropping - Spawn them in for now through the console and type "item stalkertooth" Building * Buildings might appear as unfinished for other players * Eggs dropped in alien containment do not save * Buildings might NOT be deconstructed properly - Causing it to be still visible for one player but not the others * Building inside the Cyclops does not work properly - Can not be seen by other players * Nuclear and Bio-Reactors appear as unfinished for other players and can't be deconstructed. May also cause other major problems - Do NOT build * Mobile Vehicle Bay randomly despawns Category:English Category:Features Category:Bugs